Super Smash Bros Kink Meme
by Speedfox
Summary: These are just some stories I write for the SSBKM. They can range from Gen to deliciously fluffy fics ... mostly fluffy fics . Just no smut, can't write these.


These are just some stories I did for the Super Smash Bros Kink Meme (community./idsmashthat/385.html ). I do these just for fun. :D Enjoy.

* * *

Original request: _This is made of awesome and win. :D_

_Anyways, I'd love a __very?__ fluffy Falcon/Olimar (doesn't matter if there's smut or not). Extra bonus points for awkwardness of the married kind (...tsundere!Olimar? :3) + there are sweets involved (accotrding to Pikmin 2, Hocotatians have a sweet tooth)._

* * *

Olimar slowly opened his eyes. He felt dizzy, and everything hurt. The first thing he noticed was the absence of his fishbowl-like helmet, and the presence of a methane mask strapped to his face.

"Ugh..." He groaned, attempting to sit up. However, he felt a sharp pain on his back and fell back down. He watched as a doctor that looked a lot like Mario came into the room. People said he was a veteran fighter that decided to stay and not fight. And what was his name? Doctor Mario.

"Oh, glad you are awake." Doctor Mario smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like I have been Falcon Punched on the face." Olimar said with a small laugh. The methane mask muffled his voice considerably. "I feel pain all over... What happened? I can't remember anything."

"Well..." Doctor Mario was fiddling around with a Megavitamin on his hands. "You indeed were Falcon Punched on the face... It was a match between you and Captain Falcon. Three minutes into the fight, you guys got really competitive, and I guess Falcon thought it was a brilliant idea to Falcon Punch your helmet directly, because that's what happened. You were thrown across the arena, your helmet shattered and some shards of glass also cut your face."

Olimar shook. He could very well have died because of the poisonous oxygen.

"I guess that explains everything..." He muttered.

"Yep. You were very lucky, you know. We got here just in time." Doctor Mario stuffed the Megavitamin back in his pocket.

There was a knock on the door, and Captain Falcon shyly entered the room.

"I'll leave you guys alone to sort this out now." The doctor put his hands behind his back and walked off to the other wing of the hospital section, humming his theme song.

Olimar looked at Falcon. The taller captain was avoiding eye contact with him, feeling guilty and awkward. There was a small pot on his hands. Judging from the image on its label (as Olimar couldn't understand written English very well), it was full of sweets.

Captain Falcon didn't want to look at Olimar. He didn't want to see what he had done to the other captain.

"You almost died, and it was my entire fault..." Falcon softly stated. He usually wasn't like that with anyone else. "I'm so sorry, Olimar..."

Captain Falcon, still averting his eyes from the shorter captain, walked next to the hospital bed he was lying down on. He set down the pot he was holding on the table beside the bed.

"I figured you might like these. You did tell me Hocotatians have a sweet tooth." A small smile appeared on Falcon's face, even if for just one second.

Olimar tried to sit up again, the pain making him wince, but Falcon lightly pushed him back down.

"... I hold nothing against you." Olimar said; his voice sounded strained from the pain that he was feeling. "You didn't know that directly attacking my helmet would make it break; Hell, not even I knew that! I thought it would be more resistant." He gave a small laugh. "I guess that it finally gave way after fighting so many creatures on the Pikmin planet and brawling lots here."

Falcon sighed, finally looking at Olimar in the eyes.

"I think you might be right. Either way, I'm sorry." He hung his head.

"Hey, don't worry, I forgive you." Olimar smiled a bit. The way Captain Falcon was acting reminded him slightly of Louie, for some reason.

Before Olimar could say anything else, Falcon lifted his head up. He leaned in and kissed the Hocotatian's forehead. Olimar squeaked, as he was caught off-guard.

"W-what was that a-about...?" He stammered, feeling awkward. He was already married, for Master Hand's sake!

"You never know how somebody feels about you..." Captain Falcon smiled. "And the fact you are married... Well, it only makes it all hotter." He winked. Olimar just stared at him, wide eyed and with his face red.

"And with that, I'm off. I'm probably gonna get yelled at for the next twenty or so minutes by Peach, for sending a fellow Smasher to the hospital wing." The taller captain winced. He then made his trademark hand gesture and exited the room, leaving a very, very confused and awkward Olimar behind.

The Pikmin leader blinked and reached for the pot Falcon left on the small wooden table beside his bed. He opened the lid and saw various kinds of small chocolates, among other types of candy.

Olimar smiled.

"These are my favorite kinds of sweets! I must go and thank Falcon for that later on..."

Doctor Mario wasn't that far away from where Falcon and Olimar were, and he couldn't help but see and hear the whole thing.

"... whoa..." The retired fighter's mouth was agape and he shook his head a bit as he quietly spoke. "Olimar and Captain Falcon? I would have never imagined..."


End file.
